


Nightmare

by catsaretriangles



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Apologies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Glimmadora - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late Night Conversations, Minor Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Nightmares, Pre-Season/Series 04, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: Glimmer x Adora oneshot/Set during season 3 finale/Glimmer is tormented by nightmares after losing her mom and Adora steps in to comfort her.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Nightmare

It had only been a few hours since She-ra had saved Etheria from total destruction. Only a few hours since Glimmer had arrived back home at the palace, smiling and laughing with her friends when Adora had broke the news to her. Her mom was gone forever.

When she'd heard the news she had frozen up completely. Her body went numb and her mind stopped processing everything she was hearing as Adora had wrapped her arms around her in comfort. She had barely even noticed all of the princesses's arms wrapped around her as her mind was too busy trying to come to terms with the fact that both of her parents were now gone and she was on her own. When she managed to pull herself back to reality she'd promptly excused herself from her group of friends, running off into the castle as Adora called her name behind her. She'd shut herself in her room and whenever she heard a knock on her door she'd yell for whoever it was to go away and eventually the knocking came to a halt.

She didn't leave her room once as she couldn't bare to step foot into the hallways her mother had once roamed. She laid in her bed sobbing for hours as she replayed her last interaction with her mom before she'd left with Shadow Weaver and the other princesses to go to the Fright Zone. She wished she could go back and hug her mom one last time and talk to her and tell her how sorry she was for always being a pain in her side and just tell her how much she loved her.

Eventually she managed to fall asleep but it wasn't long before her mind began to torment her with nightmares. Images of her mother screaming as she was sucked into the portal, images of her all alone on the other side begging to be let out, images of the world falling apart at the seams, nightmare after nightmare tormented her before she eventually woke up, shooting up in her bed as she screamed, tears streaming down her face as she rocked back and forth.

"Why of all people did you have to be the one to sacrifice yourself?" she asked, her voice echoing around her room as her eyes burned from all the tears. She tried to shut her eyes and lay back down, willing herself to get some rest when she heard the sound of her door cracking open. "Whoever's there please leave me alone." she said sternly, choking back her sobs as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Glimmer it's just me." Adora whispered, light pouring in the room as she stood in the doorway, looking back and forth between her room and the hall as she debated whether or not to leave. "I heard you screaming. Are you alright?"

"Obviously I'm not alright. Please just leave me alone."

Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she closed the door behind her, walking over to the stairs leading up to Glimmer's bed. "I'm not going to leave you alone when you're clearly suffering. Please don't shut me out, what's wrong?" she asked as she began climbing the stairs one by one. "You know these are awfully hard to climb in the dark." she said half jokingly.

Glimmer rolled her eyes as she stifled a laugh before her grief took hold once again. "I've been having nightmares, ok?" she said quietly as Adora crawled onto her bed beside her. "I keep having dreams about my mom, picturing her getting sucked into the portal and I just..."

"Glimmer I'm so sorry. I know it's all my fault. I was going to sacrifice myself but before I had the chance your mom was there and next thing I knew she was flying towards the portal and I didn't have a chance to stop her. I wish I could go back and prevent this all from happening." Adora said softly, tears welling up in her eyes as the pink haired princess sat up next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Adora please don't ever even talk about sacrificing yourself!" she yelled, her voice hoarse as her grip on her hand tightened. "I don't think I could live with myself if you'd disappeared. It's not your fault my mom is gone. Catra is the one who pulled the lever, this is her fault. No this is the horde's fault, it's..."

Adora pulled Glimmer into her arms as the princess cried into her shoulder. "I know it hurts, I wish I could take your pain away." she said, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rested her head on top of Glimmers, her hand stroking her soft hair as the princess's sobs grew louder and louder. "She-ra can heal pretty much anything except broken hearts. I'm so sorry. Your mom loved you so so much."

"I know." Glimmer whispered into her shoulder before pulling away, wiping at her tears before Adora placed a hand on her cheek.

The blonde wiped her tears away and gave her a sad smile before planting a firm but gentle kiss on her forehead, her hand still caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't have saved her today but I'll always be here for you. I'll always protect you, you'll always be my best friend. And I'm here for you whenever you need me, ok?"

Glimmer gave her a half smile as she buried her head in the warrior's chest, listening to her heartbeat as she felt her strong hands wrap around her waist. "Thank you Adora. I know you tried your best today. You're an amazing friend."

Adora smiled down at her as she felt her cheeks flush with warmth. She'd always cared for Glimmer strongly but there was something about having her this close to her that made her heart flutter and made her stomach feel all tingly but she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was even though something in the back of her mind was screaming at her that she'd felt this emotion before yet she couldn't remember what it was.

She laid down in her friend's bed and the pink haired princess laid down beside her and wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her head in her chest once more as her tears began to slow. Adora's hands found their spot resting at her waist once again and she rested her head on the shorter girl's shoulder as she listened to her breathing slow.

"Thank you for everything Adora." Glimmer whispered. "You really are my best friend. I love you."

Love, that's the emotion she'd been feeling! Adora smiled to herself as her cheeks reddened in the dark. "I love you too Glimmer." she whispered but the princess was already snoring in her arms.

Adora laid there wide awake most of the night as her mind mulled over these newfound feelings and every once in a while she'd feel Glimmer stir in her arms and then she would plant a kiss on her head and stroke her back and then she'd feel the princess's body relax into a deep sleep once again. She didn't know when she'd talk to Glimmer about her feelings but she knew eventually after she'd had time to grieve that she would approach her and tell her everything she was feeling.

Adora just hoped Glimmer felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame oneshot, this is my first time writing for this show. Before I started watching she-ra I preferred Catradora but then I fell in love with this ship (although I still ship catradora but I've become glimmadora trash) and I had to write a little oneshot. I haven't finished season 4 yet but I know pretty much everything that happens but I was watching the season 3 finale today and this idea popped into my head. Hopefully you guys enjoyed!


End file.
